Love Is A Battle
by greenLoVe
Summary: Veronica's a heart breaker and Logan loves getting his heart broken by her. Love is truly a battle when it comes to LoVe.


**Summary: **Veronica's a heart breaker and Logan loves getting his heart broken by her. Love is truly a battle when it comes to LoVe.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own VM.

**Author's Note: **It's a bit angsty. Alright.. maybe a lot more than that! hah. I just felt like writing. Sorry if there are errors. I don't have a beta.

I remember the first time I met Logan Echolls. He was young and cocky. I knew he was after only one thing... Lily. Every guy wanted her. I couldn't blame him. Then there was Duncan. He was sweet and incredibly nice to me. He was a complete gentlemen. That was when I knew he was the one for me. Duncan was one of those guys that give me butterflies in my stomach and hold hand everywhere we went.

First time I experienced it was when I first met her in her cute soccer uniform with her little knee socks. We formed a close bond. Apparently not as close as her and Duncan because they decided to go out weeks later. He was her knight in shining armor while I had Lilly, the Royal Slut of Neptune. I couldn't help, but torture her after Lilly died. It wasn't like we had anything to connect us anymore. She no longer dated Duncan and I no longer dated Lilly. Duncan was never the same. Nothing was the same. In fact, none of this would of happened if only she would of kept her little mouth shut about Yolanda and I. It wasn't like Lilly never cheated on me before. Our relationship was based on mostly physical attraction. It may seem like a shallow and unhealthy thing, but it was different. We had something special. I could of saved Lilly that day if we were still together and not broken up because of a small kiss I gave to that girl.

The second time was completely different. She helped me and made me feel whole again. I rescued her one day and we kissed. From there, we had a secret relationship which seemed pretty hot at the time. Then somehow she decides to accuse me of rape and murder. I know I had a temper, but I would never hurt anyone like that. I don't know which hurt me more, the fact that she thought that I was capable or that I would even do anything to hurt Lilly or her. Did I mention she turned me into the local sheriff and pretended to be concerned when I used my one phone call to her? Third time the charm? You wish. I thought I would be able to hate her after that and never talk to her. It wasn't like she meant much to me now. She didn't trust me nor was she willing to try. Then somehow I fell in love with her that following summer and decided to try to make it work.

The third time it was summer. I actually thought everything was fine. Maybe we could grow to love each other. The day she asked me to take a seat next to her on the couch and told me how I wasn't normal and that she wanted normal was something I definitely should of saw coming. Once again, I wasn't good enough for Miss Veronica Mars. This one definitely took me surprise but not as much as when she also got back with my supposedly best friend.

A fourth time was nothing but pure coincidence with a mixture of bad luck thrown in. She didn't hide it very well after I saw her coming out of the hotel room where she definitely looked like she got something. Things like that shouldn't hurt me. I should of known that day would come. Funny, I recall never pushing her for anything more than first base yet she jumps into bed with the guy she thought a year ago raped her. For the next few months, her and Duncan act all lovey dovey in their suite. I know this because I had to witness it since Duncan decided to let me room with him. I even found a little playmate to help me along the way. She was sweet and endearing. She kind of reminded me of the old Veronica. She even smelt like her too. Too bad that didn't last. Then of course there was Kendall, the very hot step mom of Dick and the Beave. She was amazing in bed and yet Veronica just couldn't let me have it because somehow she always finds a way to make me come back to her begging for more. I hope you didn't think it was over.

There was a fifth time. You'd think by now I would become immune to her and just learn to stay away. She's a drug that I can't get enough of. She clearly had "Danger, heartbreaker!" written all over her. Like always I refuse to except it. I ignore the signs and fall right back in love with her. I saved her another time and that time we decided that we were going to take it slow. Years later, we got married. There was no way I was letting her go anymore. It was tiny wedding with the few loved and trusted there. By the time we reached our fifth anniversary we had little rug rats running around. It was the greatest thing in my life. Every morning I would wake up to a beautiful woman who loved me back. I walk into the living room with a big smile on my face while I watched living room my kids giggle at a funny Saturday morning cartoon character. Nothing could ruin this moment right? Wrong. That night I begged Veronica to go driving and to just wait until the storm cleared. She didn't listen. She never did. I respected her feelings toward being independent and making her own decisions. I could never stop her from doing what she wanted even when it was the littlest thing. I just wish for once she would of just stayed by my side because not I have three kids without a mother.


End file.
